And then there was you
by Kissmeslowly
Summary: This was something i just had to get out. From the point of view of someone else. im not going to say who, so dont ask. HermioneXDraco story about a blind love. 'Have you ever been in like? I’m sure you have.' Please Read and Review!


This story was inspired by a song called Dancing by Elisa...(so you think you can dance) if you get the show where you are, its from that.

This story is very personal to me...so i hope you feel it...

_

* * *

_

_This isn't a typical **teenage** tragedy. Normally, the** girl** loves the **boy** but is trying to forget him. This time, she** loves** the boy but **doesn't** even know it yet.- Anon_

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Have you ever been in like? I'm sure you have.

Let me ask you this. Have you ever been in like so much that you realise that maybe it's a lot deeper than just a crush, that its actually love?

A crush is a simple attraction to someone, so simple that just a glance at them makes your heart beat a little faster. Love, however, is different. So different in fact that when you see them, you heart stops completely. And that scares you.

You can both feel it. I know you do. You both feel that there is something there but you both continue to play these little games that have you running around in a circle. One of you needs to stop it. Its tiring is it not? Once you think its going somewhere, it goes around again and you get too tired of it.

You both know that you have to do something about it. But you're both too stubborn and have too much pride to be the first to give in. You continually dance around each other playing these games that sometimes result in pushing the other away…without realising it. But you both do it. When will you stop?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_"You will **never **know love** unless **you **surrender **to it."- fools rush in_

You think that no one notices? That the other doesn't see, but you know within yourself how you feel and how the other feels. It's the strongest thing you have ever felt about anyone. The first real feeling towards anyone and yet you put these walls up to prevent it, you make each other frustrated and you push away. You both need to stop kidding yourselves and just feel it. feel it for what it can be. For what it is. Why are you so stubborn? Why cant you just admit it already? Something like this should not be wasted.

We all see the games you play with each other. We all see the fire and spark. We all see the jealousy in your eyes when they touch someone else. Though you will never admit it. But don't worry, they never touch someone else the way they touch you. When they touch you they are nervous. They shake and pull away sometimes from fear as if they are being burnt from the heat of your skin. But sometimes, sometimes there are times where they will touch you and try to hold on and not let go. And you don't notice it. But they do it in a way where it seems normal, but they are not. They are nervous beyond belief.

You are just too insecure. You find it hard to believe someone so beautiful could ever see you, but they do see you. They see you more than you think. Their eyes are always on you and even when you think they aren't. They are. They watch you a lot more that you know.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_"Love is like the wind.. You can't** see** it, but you can** feel** it." – Walk to remember_

We all see how you are around each other. Actions speak louder than words. We see the mind games you play, the fire they create in you when they hit a spot and they smile because they know once again they have got to you. And you get annoyed and ignore them. You try to pry your eyes away from them and turn the cold shoulder. They know what you are doing, but you don't see how you are affecting them. They sit quietly and stare off into the distance. They are upset because they cant talk to you. They are not their usual self. And that hurts you. When you see them thinking…just alone and thinking, you cant help but know that its because of you.

So you go over, you go over to them and they look at you with that blank expression that give no answers and it hurts you. I see how you begin to talk to them as if nothing has happened and then its back to normal. Why cant you see that he cant leave you alone? Why cant you see that he only does certain things to make you jealous. And you know it works. Then your doubts come back. You are just so silly. You don't see what the rest of us see. You don't see at all. I see your face, I can see the way your eyes light up when they walk into a room. The way you smile when they talk to you, tease you…that look says so much.

I have seen your moments. Those moments that are so intimate I don't want to even enter the room, I don't want anyone to go over and disturb you two. I see the way they whisper to you and your body shakes from the contact. I see the way they lean in close to you. No one wants to ruin that bubble around you both. I see they way they will be talking to someone, but their eyes are on you. They look for your reaction. I see the way they smile at you. I see the lingering glances. I see the way they hesitantly reach out and touch your hair…pretending to compare it to someone else. I see the way you itch to touch them. I see the way you look at them as if they are your world. I also see the denial. How you both are too afraid to say anything just incase. The denial is strong because you say it over and over to yourself that maybe they don't feel it back. But you couldn't be more wrong.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_"If you like someone, **tell him**, because you might found out that **they like you too**."- anon_

And it goes around in a circle, it wont stop. These games need to stop. You both need to get over this fear of uncertainty and let the other know, because you both know the truth. You both know that it is coming to the point where it is no longer fun to pretend anymore, that something needs to be done**…...**

"I cant lie anymore…I cant do this anymore…" I look down to avoid your eyes, but I can feel them boring into me. We have been playing around for far too long.

He is silent. And I look up to see him looking straight at me. He knows it too. He knew this day would come.

"I-I cant stand this game anymore" I whisper and bit my lip. I can feel the tears coming. Although I know that he feels the same way, a small part of me is so deadly afraid of rejection.

I manage to look up at him again. He hasn't looked away and I hesitantly step a little closer to him. "We both know we cant go on like this…I know you feel it too" a small feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach forms at his silence.

"I know" bearly audible. But he knows it. He knows that there is something here. That I'm not stupid to think that all that has happened was just a stupid fantasy I had made up.

I cant tear my eyes away from his. They draw me in and I feel emotion so strong swell within me. Before I can register, he has fisted his hands into my hair and drawn me closer. He opened his mouth, then closed it. With a deep breath he opened it again and spoke those words.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. Here I was just living my life and then there was you" he was trembling. I had never seen him like this before. "You came along and changed everything. You made me feel for the first time. You made me love" his eyes searched mine for a moment and then he leaned down and caught my lips gently. My arms instantly went around his waist clutching him to me.

A single tear managed to fall as I pulled him closer to me, crushing our bodies together. I was shaking. Shaking so much. This feeling was beyond bliss. It grew to a feverish pitch as his back hit the wall behind him and he broke away from me breathing hard. My heart stoped. And it was in this moment I knew that I could never look at someone else the way I looked at him.

"I love you" his breathing hitched, he leaned his forehead, then, against mine. My fingers dug into the back of his shirt and I bit my lip.

"I love you too" I whispered softly before I buried my head in his chest and he just held me. This is what I wanted. This is what I had been looking for. I had been looking for love like this for such a long time.

And I found it in him.

::Game over::

_"Take a **chance**. Because you never know how absolutely **perfect **something could turn out to be"- Anon_


End file.
